Broken hearts : Michiru&Setsuna
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Two people go through a break up but one of them wants back to what they once were. MichiruSetsuna , chapter 2 up and Story finished ! Songfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either !

* * *

**Broken hearts : Michiru& Setsuna**

_( two years ago )_

Setsuna lay in bed still asleep when Michiru sneaked in and jumped onto the bed without any warning causing the green haired woman to sit up straight away.'' What !'' She yelled still in shock.

The aqua haired girl giggled as she bent down to kiss the time guardian on her lips. It didn't take Setsuna too long to wake up as she returned the kiss with all passion she felt. Finally they pulled back and just stared at eacother.'' I love you.'' Setsuna whispered as she pulled Michiru close to her.

'' I love you too.'' The smaller girl whispered just as softly as the other had done.'' And because i love you so much , you can stand up right now and take a shower and then bring Hotaru to school.''

Setsuna grunted annoyed.'' Can't Haruka do it ?'' Michiru simply shook her head.

'' Nope she can't , she doesn't wake up , i have even tried to throw a bucket of cold water over her but even that didn't wake her up. Sometimes i'm worried about her.'' The smaller girl said as she lay her head on Setsuna's chest and closed her eyes.

'' Well you should be worried more when she does actuallywake up early.'' Setsuna stated causing Michiru to giggle again.

_

* * *

_

_We never talked about it__  
But I hear the blame was mine  
I'd call you up to say I'm sorry  
But I wouldn't want to waste your time_

Setsuna sat on the couch staring at the ceiling above her with a sad smile on her face. She and Michiru had been together for over three years now.She couldn't believe it had actually come to an end.And because of what ? She really didn't know. It had only been a day since Michiru had left her without even saying she was sorry or something. Setsuna couldn't blame her though. They both had taken their love for granted.

Many people said they were a cute couple and it was impossible for them to ever break up. Setsuna had even planned on asking Michiru to marry her. It seemed like marraige was the only thing that made the green haired woman feel sure about anything. She had never wanted to lose the aqua haired beauty this way.

She had spent the whole night sitting on the couch and wait for Michiru to call. She had even considered calling herself but why would she ? Michiru had already told her she didn't want to have anything to do with her.It was sad she had actually meant it too. Somehow Setsuna had expected Michiru to return home but deep down inside of her she knew that was never going to happen.

Yes , she really loved the smaller girl but the look in Michiru's eyes told her it was over. There was no way they would ever stand a chance anymore , not together atleast. They had tried before , it was a few months ago they had this big fight after Michiru had kissed someone else and eventually they had made up again. Michiru had promised it would never happen again and it didn't. It was just Setsuna had never been able to trust the other girl after that. It seemed it was her fault this time.

_'Cos I love you, but I can't take any more  
There's a look I can't describe in your eyes  
Yes we could try, like we tried before  
When you kept on telling me those lies_

Michiru hadn't taken it very well when she found out about Setsuna's true feelings. Both had tried hard to save their relationship from this. Neither one of them had ever wanted to go seperate ways but sometimes love just ain't enough.

Was this really the only reason they broke up or was there more than what was shown ? Maybe Michiru had never even give her that second change. Maybe Setsuna didn't even want to know.

Another tear slide down her cheeks which she didn't even bother to wipe away.She could still remember all the words they had said to eachother , all the pain they had caused eachother by just using those damn words. All the crying they had done and then she remembered the moment Michiru walked out of the door and out of her life forever. Why was life this hard ?

_There seemed no way to make up  
'Cos it seemed your mind was set  
And the way you looked it told me  
It's a look I know I'll never forget_

Also she could remember what Michiru had told her before she left. She said Setsuna should've told her what she was feeling , she should've tried to make it clear she was still afraid and didn't trust her. Now the green haired woman thought about it. She didn't even understand why she hadn't done that in the first place.

Finally she wiped away her tears. She wasn't going to let it end this way , never.She had to find Michiru and make her come back. They loved eachother , this wasn't going to be it.

Slowly she stood up and walked over to the hall to get her coat. She had never beent his afraid in her whole life. Why did people always realise things too late ? Well that was probably where the expression : You never know what you got until you lose it , came from.

But when she reached the hall she stepped back again holding her hand close to her heart that was breaking into a million pieces. No , she wasn't going to follow Michiru and beg for her forgivness because there was no way they would ever be as happy as they were before. Maybe this was the end for them and maybe they would meet again in a few years. Or maybe , just maybe they were never meant to be together.

_You could've come over to my side  
You could've let me know  
You could've tried to see the difference between us  
But it seemed too far for you to go._

_Through all of my life  
In spite of all the pain  
You know people are funny sometimes  
'cos they just can't wait  
To get hurt again_

_Do you remember...?_

_

* * *

_Michiru lay on her bed. She was staying in a hotel the next couple of days hoping Setsuna would give her a call or would visit her and try to make things work again. 

She began sobbing loudly when she remembered the day she had met Setsuna.The day Setsuna had asked her to stay after class and kissed her. It seemed all her dreams were coming true that day.Now it seemed that dream had slowly turned into a nightmare which didn't just end by waking up.

_There are things we won't recall  
Feelings we'll never find  
It's taken so long to see it  
Cos we never seemed to have the time_

_There was always something more important to do  
More important to say  
But "I love you" wasn't one of those things  
And now it's too late  
_

_

* * *

I kn0w it's not the best i've ever written but i felt like writing something like this ! please let me know what you think ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either !

_This takes place two years after Michiru and Setsuna broke up. I hope you like it and thanks to all those who reviewed the first ' chapter.' on this story i'm glad you like this pairing , I even am thinking about writing a long story about these two ! Let me know if you want more about these two !

* * *

_

**Broken Hearts : Michiru&Setsuna #2**

_Since the moment I spotted you  
Like runnin' around with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with butterflies, and it's alright_

Setsuna walked across the empty streets. It was already late and since it was christmas eve everyone was ofcourse home with their families and loves. Setsuna on the other hand wasn't. After the break up with Michiru had had never really felt that kind of love for anyone. She had heard Michiru was married now but she wasn't sure if it was actually true. She still loved the smaller girl ofcourse and often wondered how the other was doing and was Michiru ever thinking about her too or had she forgotten all about the green haired woman ?

With a sad smile on her face Setsuna gazed down at the snow that covered the whole street. It was strange that something so wonderful could feel so cold at the same time. She meant both the snow as love. If you were inside of your warm and cozy house and looked outside you could feel a sudden wave of pleasure wash over you but at the same time you don't want to be out there because it was so damn cold. That was how Setsuna saw love too. You like to be in love as long as things go well and you don't have to face the cold sides of it.

_Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied_

She took a deep breath fighting the urge to fall on her knees and cry her heart out. It had been two years ago , how could she still feel so much pain from what happened then. Wasn't the saying : Time heals all wounds ? Because it wasn't working for her. It seemed the more she tried to forget about what happened the more came back to her. The green haired woman knew she was never going to see Michiru again , they both lived in different country's. Even if they would live in the same place the chance on meeting eachother was very small. After all Japan was a big place to live in.

She had slowly become to realise this was never going to end , this feeling would never go away. Setsuna suddenly stopped walking and stared at the welcoming lights of a store that was decorated with red and green light as a green but old christmas three seemed to welcome her into its loneliness. Setsuna didn't know why she thought of the three as something hurtful and empty but she knew the thought of being alone this time of year hurted her more than the countless of birthdays she would spent without someone to celebrate it with.

_Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong, and never comes out right_

Just when she turned back to the street to walk away she bumped into someone she had never seen coming. With a thump she landed on the ground feeling the cold of the snow on her bare hands and legs.'' Gomen...'' She murmered and looked up at Michiru who sat in front of her also on the ground covered with the white snow.

'' Setsuna...'' The smaller girl said not knowing what to say else.They hadn't seen eachother in years , they hadn't even called eachother to ask how the other was doing. It seemed all contact between the two was cut off the day the broke up.

The green haired woman swallowed hard trying to find the strength to stand up or atleast to say something but no words came out , not strenght was found to get up. Well it seemed this christmas was even going to be more painful that the last ones.'' Hey.'' She finally managed to say with a blush.

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together  
Take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again_

Both women didn't bother to get up they just stared at eachother with both their faces betraying their emotions.'' How have you been..'' Michiru asked not even trying to make it sound like a question.

'' Good.'' It sounded so weird to be talking to the smaller girl again even thought this conversation didn't mean anything to both of them.It was more the fact of seeing eachother that affected them both the most.'' How about you , I heard you were married.''

Michiru shook her head without smiling or showing any kind of emotion.'' No i'm still...single.'' The last part was nothing more but a whisper but loud enough for Setsuna to hear and make her heart jump. So there was no one else in the smaller girl's life ? Maybe she still felt the same as Setsuna did.

'' And you , have you met someone...'' Michiru asked. Her voice sounded fearful as if she feared Setsuna was going to tell her she was married with some guy and hadn't thought about her since then. Her eyes light up when Setsuna shook her head.

'' Uhm...'' The green haired woman started when she realised they were still sitting on the middle of the street.Luckily for them no one else was around. Slowly Setsuna stood up thinking about trying to offer Michiru some help to get up. She decided not to when Michiru also got up from the ground with an embarressed smile on her face. She had practiced this moment so long and now it was finally happening and she just froze.

_And I'll say why don't you and I hold each other  
Fly to the moon and straight onto heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in_

'' What are you doing here at this time of the year anyway , I thought you still lived in Tokyo.'' Setsuna said trying to start a conversation knowing that if she didn't Michiru would just have to walk away again and then they would probably never see eacother anymore.

'' Uhm...yeah...I still do...I...'' Michiru seemed to be stuck in her own words. Was it so hard to say the truth. Was it so hard to say what she really was doing here? She came her for Setsuna but why couldn't she just tell the taller woman that ?

Setsuna just smiled as she dusted herself off.'' It's okay , you don't have to tell me. I understand it completely.'' Michiru looked up as if a train just hit her.

'' No no , it's just a little...embarressing.'' She finally said no longer looking at the green haired woman in front of her. She could her Setsuna giggle softly as if something funny was said causing her to look up again with questioning eyes.

_When's this fever gonna break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a lovesick puppy chasing you around, and it's alright_

The taller woman gazed back at the smaller girl as their eyes met.'' It's funny isn't it..'' Setsuna started her eyes never leaving those of the one she loved so much.'' We haven't seen eachother in such a long time and all we can do is think of things to say , things to ask but we both don't seem to find the courage to do so.''

Michiru now smiled too.Setsuna was right , she was thinking the exact same thing.'' Yeah , true.'' Again it seemd their little talk had reached it's end.

'' It's getting late , we'd better head home.'' The green haired woman now said regretting her words immidiately. Michiru nodded and took a deep breath. Secretly she had hoped Setsuna would ask her to stay a little bit longer or even invite her to her house. She really didn't want to let the taller woman walk away , not again. Setsuna just sighed as she turned away from the smaller girl trying hard to hold back the tears that were treathening to fall.'' Maybe i'll see you again sometime , it was great talking to you again.'' She said as she started to walk away her heart breaking with every step she did.

_Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied_

Michiru just stood there watching the other walk away.Maybe it was the best thing to do but then , why did her heart hurt so much ? What a stupid question to ask. It was because she still loved that green haired woman. She just couldn't find the courage to stop the other from walking away.'' Setsuna !'' She suddenly yelled not even knowing why she did it.

It seemed Setsuna had heard her because the same moment she had already turned around. And even though they were standing far away from eachother Michiru could still see Setsuna was crying. She couldn't actually see it it was more like she felt the others pain.

Michiru decided it was now or never and as her feet started walking towards Setsuna her mind kept yelling her to stop but then again her heart told her not to. It seemed neither her body or soul was going to stop her from doing the thing she had wanted to do all those years before.

Setsuna was almost at arm reach but Michiru didn't stop until she was in the taller woman's strong arms and without any warning she gazed up at Setsuna wanting to do nothing more than just kiss away those tears.Much to her suprise Setsuna actually put her arms around her pulling her even closer to her own body.'' I...'' Michiru started. She could feel her own tears stream down her cheeks as she reached up to cup Setsuna's face as she did.

_Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

When the taller woman didn't pull back Michiru brought her face closer to Setsuna's brushing their lips together.Then she closed the thin line of air between them kissing Setsuna with all the passion she had denied herself these past two years. Everything just dissapeared around them.The ground they were standing on , the air around them , the snow that was falling down from the sky , everything was gone , there was just them.Together again.

After awhile they pulled back not letting eachother go.'' I love..you.'' Michiru cried.'' Please...please forgive me.'' Setsuna just silenced the other with a short kiss on the lips.

'' Ssh..'' She whispered as she pulled back again.'' I love you too...'' Michiru leaned her head against Setsuna's shoulder listening to the soft heartbeat.

'' I missed you so much.'' She sobbed.'' Promise we'll never fight like this again.''

'' I promise...'' Setsuna said and kissed Michiru on the head before resting her head in Michiru's aqua hair savouring the smell of the ocean. She had missed this so much and from now on Setsuna had made a deal to herself , she would tell the other how much she loved her everyday , there was no way in hell she was ever going lose her lover again , not now and not ever.

'' Let's go home.'' Michiru suddenly said with a smirk on her face.'' We have a lot of catching up to do.'' Setsuna blushed when she realised what the smaller girl had meant. There was indeed a lot of catching up to do. And who was she to complain ?

_And slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
And right about the same time you walk by and I say  
Oh here we go again.. oh  
Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together  
Take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
And I'll say why don't you and I hold each other  
Fly to the moon and straight onto heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in_

* * *

_Well there it is , i really worked hard on this one , i really hope you liked it ! please review !_


End file.
